Snow Angels
by Stray Dreamer
Summary: Geez, Amu," I said. "Yours is deformed." She tensed. "S-Shut up!" I chuckled and tousled her hair affectionately. "Just kidding. I think it's cute. Kinda like you." New Year's one-shot. -Amuto-


**Fluffy New Year's one-shot. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Maybe I should marry Peach-pit. That way I could own at least half of it!**

* * *

_If I could ever see the way You understand me  
When no one else can see it I know You so own me  
I'll be the one who listens only when You tell me  
Not walking, but running, not talking ya-aa..  
And they might not ever understand why I do what I do  
But I can only speak my mind and what I feel is true  
I'll take a vow to be the only one to stand if it takes  
All that I am I will be standing_

_FM Static-Six Candles_

* * *

"Ugh," Amu huffed, sitting down at the end of her bed. She propped her elbows up on her knees, and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so bored!"

I smirked from where I was stretched out, on her bed with my hands behind my head. "Well why didn't you go to the New Year's party with your parents and Ami?"

She looked over at me with a scowl and said, "Because there's a big, stupid cat in my room."

"I've been here before, and you've left," I said, still smirking.

"Well yeah, but..." her voice trailed off, and she dropped her gaze.

I chuckled softly. "What's the real reason, Amu?"

She sighed. "I guess I just didn't really feel like going. I...I thought it would be fun to celebrate the New Year with you." She blushed a light shade of pink. It matched her soft hair almost exactly.

I was surprised and happy at her words, but didn't show it. "Aww," I teased. "My little strawberry wants to spend some time with me?" I got up to go sit next to her.

Amu's blush increased. She was too cute for her own good, "I-I guess so," she stuttered, turning her face away from me. She added sarcastically, "Great idea that was. You're so much fun." I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"That's cold, Amu," I said feigning hurt.

She didn't answer, and instead, walked over to her balcony door. "And our Charas aren't even here to keep us company. Why did Kiseki have to call a meeting on New Year's Eve? Geez..." she muttered. I watched her pull back the curtains, and look at the night-darkened, snow-covered ground. Then she suddenly ran back to me, her beautiful, golden eyes lit with excitement. "I know what we can do!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on my knees and hopping up and down.

I raised an eyebrow in response. "And what's that, Amu?"

"We can go play in the snow!"

Really. She's such a kid sometimes. But I love that about her. "But it's cold outside," I complained.

"So," she said, running to grab her black coat and insulated boots. "Let's go!"

I shook my head, got up, and opened the balcony door. I picked her up just as she was pulling on her second boot over her jeans.

"Ikuto! What are you doing? Put me down!" Her tiny fists pounded on my chest and I laughed.

"Relax. I'll put you down after we're on the ground." I said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said angrily, immediately dropping her fists to cross her arms.

"What? No objections to jumping off a balcony?"

"No. You are a cat after all," she pointed out.

"True," I said with a smile. I walked out, perched on the edge of the balcony rail, and leaped into a mound of soft snow.

"You can put me down now," she said impatiently.

I didn't want to put her down yet though. I loved holding her in my arms. Reluctantly, I set her on her feet.

"Alright!" she said happily, prancing through the snow like a giddy two-year-old.

I smiled slightly as I watched the sixteen-year old, pink-haired girl playing in the snow by moonlight. The girl that had saved my life in more ways than one. My thoughts drifted to old memories if being controlled by Easter and Amu.

When she let me stay at her house for awhile when my violin was making me sick with X-egg energy. Another time when she saved me from the Death Rebel state by hugging me and opening her heart to accept my suffering. After that, how we Character Transformed into Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune together.

And her just being there for me all the time. Taking away my pain with her presence, and making me forget about my worries.

I was completely spaced out with my thoughts.

BAM!

I didn't even move. I brought my hand up slowly, and wiped the wet snow off my face. Little devil. She threw a snowball at me.

I heard a little giggle and looked over at her, expressionless. She said jokingly, "What's the matter Ikuto? I thought cat's had good reflexes."

Oh she is definately gonna get it now. I reached down slowly, and carefully packed up a snowball.

"I-Ikuto?" she murmured nervously.

I smirked, and didn't answer.

"Um..."

"You better run, Amu," I warned, standing up. Her face was priceless. It was a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and fear all at the same time.

I cocked my arm back, aimed, and threw. She tried to dodge, but it still nailed her in the shoulder. She let out a joy-filled squea and ran. She grabbed some snow to make a snowball, and threw one back at me.

Soon, it was an all-out snowball fight. We both laughed so much that, surprisingly, my stomach was starting to hurt. I found myself having more fun than I had had in a long time. Trust Amu to do that for me.

Once I was tired of her running away from me, and me chasing her I ran up behind her. I caught her around the waist with one arm, spun her around, and tackled her into a snow drift.

I pulled my face off of her shoulder, and rolled onto my back, both of us still laughing. My laugh eventually died down, and settled into a content smile. Amu giggled a little more before falling silent.

We lay there quietly, gazing up at the star-sprinlked sky, when I noticed Amu moving her arms back and forth from her sided, to over her head. Her legs were moving back and forth too.

"What are you doing?" I asked, facing her.

"Making a snow angel," she said with a small smile.

"Hmm," I said, and started making one too.

When we were done, we both stood up to admire our work. Mine was pretty good. You could tell it was the outline of an angel. Amu's, on the other hand, was a little rough.

"Geez, Amu," I said, teasing her. "Yours is deformed."

She tensed. "S-Shut up!"

I chuckled and tousled her hair affectionately. "Just kidding. I think it's cute. Kinda like you."

She blushed and I smirked. "I'm not cute," she grumbled.

"You're right," I said in a serious tone. She whipped her around to look at me incredulously. I leaned forward unconsciously and added, "You're not. You're beautiful. Like an angel."

I had never called her beautiful out loud before. Or an angel. I didn't mean to now either. Not that she wasn't. I meant every word. But I didn't want her to know that. It must be the cold. It's getting to me. Oh well, too late to take it back. But it was definitively true. She _was_ beautiful. And she's _my_ angel.

I noticed her face go ten shades redder. Even in the dark. Then she started shivering.

"Amu?" I said, worry and concern laced in my tone. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," she looked at me smiling. "I'm fine." Liar. Her teeth were chattering. Silly Amu.

I sighed, picked her up, and walked her inside.

"I d-don't want to g-go inside y-yet," she clattered. I felt her tremble in my arms.

"Too bad." I walked into her room, and set her on her feet. "Change into some dry clothes. I'll wait outside."

"W-Wait," she said. "You're clothes are wet t-too." She ran into her parents room, and came out with an old pair of black sweatpants and an indigo hoodie. "Here." She tossed them to me, and went to change. I smiled at the door, and changed into her dad's sweats.

"I'm done," I heard her call from behind the closed door.

I eased the door open, and saw her in black and red, plaid pajama pants and a long-sleeve black shirt. She was still cold. I could tell.

"Still cold?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. I pulled her into my arms and sat against the bed on the floor, pulling her onto my lap.

"I-Ikuto, I'm fine," she said, trying to pull away.

"I can feel you," I scolded. "You're freezing." I pulled the blue blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around us. I felt a chill run through her, so I pulled her even closer. She rested her head on my chest, and I felt something else cold through the borrowed sweatshirt. It was her hands, holding onto the fabric.

"Amu! Your hands are like ice!"

"G-Gomen," she said. I sighed and grabbed her hands with one of mine. The other was still wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her back.

"Don't apologize, baka." I rubbed her hands with my hand, hoping friction would warm them. When that failed I tried my warm breath.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trying to warm your hands."

"Maybe some hot chocolate," she murmured into my chest.

"Okay, come one." I helped her up and we headed down to the kitchen.

I grabbed two mugs, and filled them with milk. I saw her looking at me skeptically.

"What?" I said.

"Milk?" She rose an eyebrow.

"It's better with milk," I defended.

She shook her head and smiled, mumbling something about 'stupid cat.'

As soon as they were warmed, I measured out the cocoa, and handed one to her. "Arigato," she said.

We drank our hot cocoa in comfortable silence. Once we were done and back in her room, I asked, "Better?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me. "Much better. Thank you."

"Anytime for you, Amu," I said warmly.

I saw that beautiful blush creep up her face, and she crawled under her covers, but remained sitting against the headboard.

"Going to bed so soon? It's not even midnight yet," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"No," she said with a sigh. "It's just a little warmer."

I smirked and slid under the covers to sit next to her.

"H-Hey," she protested.

"What?" I said. "I wanna be warm too."

She sighed in exasperation and stared at the ceiling. She shivered slightly, and I sighed. I pulled her into my chest, and onto my lap again.

This time, she didn't say anything. She stiffened a little, but then relaxed. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I tightened my hold on her, and laid my head on top of hers. Amu snuggled into me a little more, and I smiled.

I felt so content there. With her cuddled into my arms. I sighed in satisfaction, and kissed her forehead lightly. She tensed in my arms, and I froze. Oh. Yeah. I just kissed her didn't I? Whoops. I slipped up once again.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, and said nonchalantly, "For just being you."

She looked up at me, and my forehead thumped against hers from the movement.

Then she smiled. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

"What?" I looked over at her little clock on the bedside table. 12:00. I smiled. "Happy New Year, Amu."

She settled back into my grasp, and said softly, "I'm glad I spent it with you." She was about to fall asleep.

"Me too. I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else but you," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad...."

She was soon breathing deeply, and I knew she was asleep.

"I love you...Ikuto," she muttered in her sleep.

My eyes flashed open, just to make sure she wasn't awake. She wasn't. I smiled tenderly. "I love you too, little Snow Angel," I whispered in her ear. She smiled softly, and I slowly drifted off to sleep, with her in my arms.

This was the best New Year's ever.

* * *

**Cheesy. Very cheesy. I know. What can I say? I love cheesy stuff hehehe.**

**Please review! Constructive critcism is always welcome. Arigato!**

**~Stray**


End file.
